I Did It For You
by Edward1919
Summary: "Rosalie, your brother's... changed." "A lot of me has changed," Edward smirked. "Wanna see?" Rosalie and Bella have been best friends forever and they come back from collage to stay with Rosalie's family in Forks. Bella remembers Edward as Rosalie's nerdy little brother, so imagine her surprise to see just how much he has changed. Will she figure out why he changed?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

I let out a small laugh at what Rosalie had said, "Your brother's not that bad, he's adorable with his little nerdy glasses." I commented. Me and Rosalie had been away for around four years as we attended collage. Rosalie and I were both training up to be Lawyers, which was exciting. So now that we were back in town for summer we were driving down to Rosalie's parent's house. Well, I would call it more of a mansion than a house. I'm so jealous of that beautiful home. Any way, we went to school in this town and it was good to be back. Rosalie had always been my best friend, we got along immediately. Her little brother, Edward, was seventeen now and I remember him as a huge nerd and a generally nervous boy.

"Ugh, he's so annoying though." Rosalie groaned as she steered around the corner. We were close to her house now – wait mansion.

"He barely says anything." I recalled, he would always sit quietly and watch us and even follow us around. I remember how that used to bother the hell out of Rosalie.

"Yeah, well that's because every time you came around he would turn into a stuttering idiot so he decided to stay quiet." Rosalie explained.

I frowned slightly, why did he stutter around me? I thought that was just how he was. It was? Wasn't it? I let it go and continued talking, "I'm looking forward to seeing Esme."

"Oh, me too. And Carlisle, I've missed them both so much." Rosalie beamed as she parked the car outside the mansion.

I laughed and opened the passenger door.

"Maybe she will make that delicious Sunday dinner while we're here." Rosalie made a 'yum' sound as she closed her door.

I had turned around and somehow found myself tripping up after someone had bumped into me. I squealed and squinted my eyes shut. Until I felt two strong, muscular, stern arms close around me to stop me falling face first to the floor. You would think with all the God damn space in the large open area with hardly anyone here, I wouldn't bump into someone. But, no.

I opened my eyes slowly to see that my savour was no one other than Edward Cullen. Holy... crap. His facial features had sharpened and had become a lot more profound now. He had definitely lost weight, he used to be a little chubby. His hair had always been a big copper mess but now it suited him a lot more and I would go as far to say that it looked rather sexy on him now. His body... let's just say it was clear that he worked out. Wow, this is not the Edward I left here knowing.

"Glad I caught you." Oh fucking hell, why did his voice have to turn into the sexiest sound ever? He gave me a lopsided grin.

"Rosalie." My voice came out uneven as I kept my eyes on him. "Your brothers... changed." I came up with an appropriate word.

Edward's grin turned into a full out smirk and he dipped his head down to let his lips skim over my cheek, "A lot of me has changed." He pulled away slightly and his arms tightened, "Wanna see?" He gave me a wink.

My mouth. Wide open. "Rosalie?" I called again, not trusting myself alone with him now.

"One second, I'm just locking the car." I heard the car lock and saw the lights flash. She was coming around the car now. I glanced down and noticed Edward's arms still securely wrapped around my waist. Was he not going to move them?

"You can let go now." Reminding him of it.

"I know." Edward replied simply but made no move to pull back.

I'm in trouble.

"There you are dirt face!" Rosalie called him a name they used as kids.

"Good to see you troll brain!" Edward used another silly name.

I rolled my eyes, not this again.

"Rosalie! Bella!" Esme jumped up and down in the doorway with excitement.

I chuckled and Rosalie rushed over to hug her mother.

Edward leaned down to whisper, "She's not the only one who's been excited to see you, babe."

Did Rosalie's little geeky brother just call me babe?

"Bella, hey, get your ass over here!" Esme ordered only half playfully.

Edward had let me go and I had went over and gave Esme a hug. In a way she was the closest thing I had to a mother, after my real mom was involved in a serious car accident one day when coming back after work. Once we got inside we were met with Carlisle, he pulled me and Rosalie in for a big group hug. He hadn't changed at all since the last time I saw him – unlike Edward.

"Okay, we have a lot of catching up to do." Esme clapped. "How about you go unpack and then we can have a sit down and talk about what you have been up to since you've been away."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, mainly because Esme knew full well what we have been up to. We all basically emailed everyday. If we didn't reply then Esme would threaten to come down there.

I put on a smile and gave a nod. Just as me and Rosalie were gong to return to her car and get our bags, Edward had closed the door behind him with his foot as his hands were full of mine and Rosalie's bags. Aww, bless him.

"Thanks dirt face!" Rosalie teased him but gave a genuine smile after.

"Any time troll brain!" He returned as he made his way up the stairs.

Me and Rosalie both followed him up the stairs. As I was behind him I got the view of his perfect tight ass. My hand instinctively ran through my quaffed hair, I'm so in trouble.

**Hiya, just a little story I thought of. Let me know if it's worth continuing! **


	2. Chapter 2

Once me and Rosalie had unpacked, we joined up with everyone else downstairs. Rosalie had unpacked in the room she had before she left. I unpacked in the room I had before we left. Yes, I had a room. I wasn't rude and demanded a room or anything like that. Esme had insisted on me having a room here. In a way it made sense, I was here a lot back then.

"Hmmm." Rosalie moaned as she took a deep and long breath through her nose.

I knew that smell. That was Esme's amazing cooking. Me? I could not cook to save my life. I've had many near death experiences while trying to cook something. Around here I'm not allowed to touch the oven.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called and it sounded like she had just finished setting the table.

"I can smell." Rosalie chuckled as we entered the room.

I flashed Esme a friendly and grateful smile before taking a seat. Which just happened to be next to Edward. Though we weren't exactly next to each other until Edward had shifted his seat down further so we were. I had glanced at him briefly before turning back to the conversation.

Throughout dinner, I became hyper-aware of the little touches Edward gave me under the table. They were casual and nonchalant. I ignored them and thought nothing of it. That was until he grabbed my hand in his, his hands made my hands feel so tiny. Something really weird was flowing through me with that action. It's hard to explain what it was, it was like an... electric current was flowing between us. I know, super weird. No one suspected that anything was going on under the table. Why would they?

"So, any boys we should know about?" Esme leaned forward with a cheeky grin.

"Nope." I replied, it was a sort of reflex.

Rosalie started laughing and looked to me, "What about-" I covered her mouth to stop her from saying anything else. That guy was most definitely a mistake. I had been with plenty of guys in collage and most I dated but this time it was purely about how hot he was. I felt Edward's hand tense around mine. Esme began laughing as well now with a smirk on her lips, obviously knowing what that meant.

Hours later, Esme and Carlisle had to turn in and go to bed. With the way they were looking at each other made me have no doubt that they weren't going to bed to sleep. This grossed Rosalie and Edward out, and I wasn't fond of the thoughts either. Too old to be doing that.

Right now, I am stepping down the stairs in my pyjamas. Well, I wore them as pyjamas but they were in fact light blue shorts and a darker blue jumper with white dots covering it. I rolled my sleeves up for the time being and entered the lounge and collapsing on the sofa next to Rosalie, who was wearing red shorts and white tank top.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked me with a mouth full of popcorn.

I smiled and nodded, "Yep."

Rosalie clicked the button on the remote and the film started. I grabbed a handful of popcorn in my hand and started eating and watching the film. Titanic. Yes, I'm in love with Leonardo Dicaprio. I just love his hair. Though Edward was now giving him a good run for his money now. Speaking of Edward...

"Oi!" Rosalie threw a piece of popcorn at Edward's face. "Stop starring at my friends legs." It wasn't until her comment that I noticed Edward Cullen sitting in the black leather arm chair with his very intense eyes starring at my legs. Edward looked up when the popcorn was thrown at him and all he did was smirk and wink at me.

Wow, he has really changed.

The whole way through the film I had noticed Edward keep stealing quick glances of my legs, as if he couldn't help himself. All through the film I also couldn't stop thinking about how much he had changed, not just physically but also the way he acted. Three years younger Edward would never have been able to talk properly. His confidence has built up tremendously. Of course these distracted thoughts still didn't stop me from crying at the end of the film, no matter how many times I watch it. Rosalie was blubbering as well beside me and she blew her nose. Edward, like the robot he is, didn't spare a single tear.

Upstairs, I wandered inside the bathroom and brushed my teeth that I had managed to keep nice and white. After that I turned the handle and passed the door and soon later made it to my room. I switched the light off and climbed into the covers. They had obviously been washed not long ago because they smelt amazing. I bundled a lot of the cover in front of me and clung onto it as I tried to drift to sleep.

"How about you hold onto me instead?" A sexy voice suggested right frikin behind me!

A scream caught in my throat and I fell off the bed. Eyes wide. I put a face to voice and didn't even bother to hide my anger. "Edward!" I shouted at him in a hushed tone.

A light chuckle came from him.

"You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing in here?" I made sure not to wake anyone else up in the house.

"I missed you when you were gone, and you have been driving me crazy all night." He accused me.

"I have literally done nothing to you." I spoke, still quite annoyed with him.

"Really?" Even in the dim light I could see the brow he raised, the moon shining through the window and glowing up his damn perfect face that I suddenly find attractive now. "Have you seen your legs, do you know how much I was wishing that my sister would need the toilet or something just so I could lunge at you and devour your luscious legs." His voice was sexy as he spoke and he bloody knew it as he got up from the bed.

When he got closer he wrapped his muscular arms that any girl could melt in and he whispered in a husky voice, "I want to spoon you Isabella Swan."

I turned in his arms, "Not happening." I told him as I pushed him through my room and then outside.

"The offer's always going be there." Edward added before I shut the door.

**Hey guys, I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews. I got a lot more than I was expecting to be honest. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Trying to update regularly. Tell me what you think in the comments below.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I had been dragged out of bed by Rosalie Hale. I love her but she does fucking get on my nerves sometimes. I had quickly brushed my teeth and got changed before heading downstairs. Esme was in the kitchen with the same sweet motherly smile she always wore. "Hey, Bella your up."

I gave Rosalie a playful glare, "Yeah."

Rosalie smiled and carried on eating eating her cereal.

"Here, dear. I made you some toast." Esme handed me a plate with two slices of toast that looked gold and crispy. Which was good because I hated it when they were burnt.

"Aww, thank you." I thanked and sat next to Rosalie.

"No problem dear." Esme seemed happy that I was happy.

"So, what should we do today? Shopping? I haven't been for a while." Rosalie then had a light bulb switch off above her head. "Or we could embarrass Edward in front of his friends."

"I don't think two girls that look the way you do would be embarrassing for him." Esme gave a suggestive expression.

Rosalie chuckled, "Yeah, that's true. We're hot girls."

I laughed lightly before looking around and asking, "Where is he?"

"He's in town with his group of friends." Rosalie informed.

"He has friends now?" I half teased. The Edward we left didn't socialize and I hadn't known one single friend that he had. Of course I knew that Edward was gone though.

Esme and Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, he's not the boy you once knew Bella." Esme smirked while washing a mug.

"Don't I know it." I gave a look that completely agreed.

Rosalie smiled.

"His best friend actually helped him get this way. He built his confidence up and got him into shape for this girl he likes." Esme glanced at me with a knowing look.

I thought nothing of it and nodded, "Who's his friend?"

"Emmett McCarty." Then she looked at us both. "When you girls see him you will be shocked, he's gorgeous and muscular. If I'm honest I'm glad I'm happily married because otherwise I wouldn't waste a second to-"

"Mom!" Rosalie stopped her with widened eyes.

I laughed lightly and carried on eating.

"Alright." Esme surrendered. "You know I would never do that. Carlisle is more than satisfying in the bedroom."

Rosalie starred at her mother with horrified eyes and after a long moment she shook her head in disbelief with what she was hearing from her mother. "Mom, there are some things that a daughter should never have to hear. And that is frikin one of them!"

Esme just smiled and stuck her tongue out as she whipped the surface.

Later on, me and Rosalie were strolling along the beach, talking about the general gossip. I was wearing denim shorts and a black Obey jumper, just a causal outfit for chilling. Rosalie was wearing a pair of grey shorts and a red jumper. We didn't bother with dress up, but the outfits were cute.

"And hey have you noticed hot your brothers got?" I picked out.

Rosalie gave me a look.

"Because I have not." I shook my head slightly.

Rosalie let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "I think he's still the ugly chubby kid."

"Hmm, not any more." I teased.

"To be honest I'll be more than happy if you claim my brother, that would mean I wouldn't have to deal with a bitchy sister-in-law's. I already like you so it's a win win for us all."

I gave her a weird questioning look, "Did you say claim?"

Rosalie shrugged casually with a smile.

"Whoa!" A recognised it to be a male's voice from a distance away. Followed by whistling. Both me and Rosalie glanced over to see a group of tanned muscular boys. About seventeen and eighteen. Still clearly hot. And still too young. I was twenty one now. I had also never been with a guy younger than me, they had always been the same age or a bit older.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at them but sent them over a wink shortly after. Which obviously encouraged them.

"Rosalie!" I shouted her name in a quietened voice, obviously frustrated with her encouragement.

"What? They're cute." Rosalie grinned.

This time, I rolled my eyes.

"You need practise with younger men if your thinking about being with my brother."

"First of all, that's never going to happen. Second," I raised my hands, "What the fuck is the difference?" Men were men right? No matter what age they still do the general thing.

"First of all," Rosalie mocked me. "My brother is never going to give up on you so your in for one hell of a fight. Good luck to you as well, cuz if my brother wants something he wont back down until he gets it."

I was really confused at this point and was about to say something when instead I felt toned arms wrap around my waist. "Hey, baby." A deep voice muttered, trying to be sexy, and it would have been if I hadn't heard how sexy Edward's voice was. I just couldn't help but compare now. God _damn_ it Edward!

**Thanks again for the reviews. Love reading them, and thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please review.**


End file.
